Bloody Revenge
by Los Azulgrana
Summary: Keinginannya hanya satu, yakni membalas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang selama ini telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Bergabung dengan kelompok mafia pembunuh bayaran dan sindikat peredaran narkoba, dijalaninya hidup yang penuh rasa dendam. Tapi bisakah dia kembali dan menemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya? Warning: ABAL, Sho-ai, GJ, pendek banget, dan kemungkinan Discontinued


**Title : Bloody Revenge**

**Cast : Gaara Sabaku, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre(s) : Crime, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto senpai, but the story is mine**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), dibuat dengan tergesa-gesa, gak mutu, GAJE, death chara & silahkan kabur selagi sempat**

**Summary : Keinginannya hanya satu, yakni membalas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang selama ini telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Bergabung dengan kelompok mafia pembunuh bayaran dan sindikat peredaran narkoba, dijalaninya hidup yang penuh rasa dendam. Tapi bisakah dia kembali dan menemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya? Selain hanya melaksanakan perintah dan membunuh jiwa-jiwa sesamanya? Hanya suara kecil dari hati nurani yang tak kan pernah ia hiraukan.**

.

.

**~~0oOo0~~**

Didepanmu terlihat tubuh seseorang yang terluka. Darah dan sayatan menjadi bukti atas tindakan yang kau lakukan. Dengan sekali tebasan, kapak yang kau genggam melukai salah satu anggota geraknya. Dan sekali lagi darah itu mengalir dari betis kanannya yang terluka. Memperlihatkan organ dalam daging dan tulangnya. Kau masih saja menyiksa korbanmu sebelum kau menghabisinya. Tampak gurat wajah ketakutan diwajah sang Neji Hyuuga. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat tindakan yang kau lakukan. Dengan bersusah payah, bibir itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan kata

"Ku…mohon bunuhlah…aku se-karang…juga."

Dia mengucapnya dengan terbata. Seringai dibibirmu pun semakin terlihat.

"Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan korban ku terlebih dahulu, tidakkah hal itu sama dengan yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang terdekatku? Neji." Ucapnya dengan diakhiri penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Diarahkannya lagi kapak yang berlumuran darah itu ke salah satu sendi kaki kirinya, berulang-ulang.

Crash… crash… crash…

Hingga terputuslah tulang antara tulang paha dan tulang betisnya. Tak kau hiraukan jerit kesakitannya yang luar biasa. Sejenak kau menikmati hasil karyamu yang indah, penuh warna merah, warna yang sama seperti warna rambutmu, Gaara.

"Baiklah kurasa aku sudah mulai bosan. Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau kuantar ke neraka?." Ucap Gaara datar. Neji yang kesadarannya sudah mulai diambang batas tak menghiraukan ucapan Gaara.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Sekarang, beristirahatlah di kerak bumi, Neji Hyuuga."

Sret… Crash…

Dan dengan sekali hempasan katana, terputuslah kepala Neji dari lehernya.

Kau pun menyeringai menikmati hasil karyamu yang indah dimalam bulan purnama.

**BLOODY REVENGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah kantor kepolisian. Tampak seorang pria berumur sekitar 25 tahunan dengan surai kuning jabrik dan iris sewarna sapphire blue tengah mengamati berkas-berkas dari tempat kejadian perkara. Foto-foto seorang korban yang ditemukan mati mengenaskan disebuah rumah kosong di distrik industri Shibuya.

"Demi rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, kenapa wilayah ini lebih mirip Russia sekarang?." Katanya sambil menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggunggnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aku dengar itu Dobe sialan!" dengan tak disangka sang rival berat Naruto Uzumaki inipun datang dengan raut wajah yang kesal –tak seperti biasanya yang selalu datar bak papan triplek.

"Kau kenapa Teme? Ada masalah? Duduklah dan ceritakan masalahmu." Tanya Naruto. Dia pun mendatangi Naruto dan duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didekatnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu pun, aku dan tim ku masih kesulitan mencari siapa pelakunya. Padahal bukti dan keterangan saksi sudah kami dapatkan secara lengkap." Dia menghela nafas sebentar "Tapi anehnya tak satupun yang mengarah pada si pelaku pembunuh. Semua spekulasi pun meleset dan Inspektur Asuma sepertinya mulai meragukan kinerjaku." Ucap Sasuke kecewa.

Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat baik sekaligus rival bagi si bungsu Uchiha pun segera menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Kau kan jenius, mana mungkin kau tidak dapat menyelesaikan kasus itu? Dan kenapa Teme yang biasanya arogan dan sombong dan cuek dan-"

"Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu baka Dobe!" potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Haha, kau anggap aku serius? Aku hanya heran saja melihat dirimu yang tidak seperti biasanya di pagi ini. Jadi ya, kurasa dengan berdebat denganmu akan mengembalikan mood mu seperti biasanya." Kata Naruto dan setelah itu ia meneguk secangkir cappuccino nya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, sebagai seorang sahabat, Naruto tahu banyak hal akan dirinya.

"Dan aku mendapat firasat kalau kita tengah mencari pelaku pembunuh yang sama, jadi mungkin kita bisa memecahkan kasus ini secara bersama. Kau setuju?" tambah Naruto setelahnya. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya pun memandang sebentar kearah Naruto dan sepasang bibirnya menarik senyum simpul yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Dobe?"

"Ya?"

"Berani bertaruh kalau aku yang akan lebih dulu menemukan pelakunya." Ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto spontan melirik tanda tak setuju kearah Sasuke.

"Kau meremehkanku hah? Akan kutunjukkan kalau AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU TEME BRENGSEK!" ucap –teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Reflex Sasuke pun menutup telinganya dan membalas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Itu sih kalau kau bisa." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto kini bersungut-sungut dan berusaha tidak mendengarkan omongan Sasuke dengan mengamati berkas-berkasnya tadi.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan kutraktir kau ramen selama sebulan penuh." Kata Sasuke meyakinkan. Naruto yang pada awalnya berusaha tidak mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya tadi sekarang malah berbinar senang atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi jika kau yang kalah, aku ingin kau membersihkan apartmentku selama sebulan penuh juga. Bagaimana?" lanjut Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah mulai senang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi kesal. Bagaimana tidak, membersihkan apartment seorang Sasuke yang sudah terkenal akan ketidakrapiannya, selama sebulan penuh pula? Hanya akan menambah daftar panjang pekerjaan-naruto-yang-tak-terselesaikan. Tapi jika dia yang menang, kemungkinan membuat Sasuke bangkrut dengan memesan banyak ramen adalah ide bagus. Tenang saja, itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke miskin karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

"Sialan kau Teme! Tapi, aku terima tantanganmu!" kata Naruto.

"Okay, the competition are now starting." Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

Sepasang kaki kecil itu berlari, menembus rintik hujan yang kian deras di malam hari. Tak dihiraukannya udara yang dingin menusuk tulang-belulang. Hanya boneka teddy bear dalam dekapannya sebagai satu-satunya penghangat. Dia berusaha menghindar dari kejaran orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Masih terbayang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya dihabisi oleh sekelompok penjahat didepan matanya sendiri.

"Gaa…ra, cepa…t pergi… da…ri si..ni. se…lamat…kan di..ri..mu" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya dari sang ayah sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hiks…. Ayah…. Ibu…. Aku takut…." Dia menangis sembari tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya untuk berlari. Tak tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghindari kejaran dari para penjahat tersebut.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris zamrud indah. Rambut merah maroonnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin yang menerpa. Digerakkan kepalanya kearah kanan, melirik ke laci meja yang diatasnya terletak sebuah figura. Foto sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang masih utuh, Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, dan dirinya. Diambilnya figura tersebut dan dipandanginya. Sejenak perasaan sesak menyelimuti rongga dada.

Dia bergumam sesuatu sebelum hendak beranjak "Aku janji, dendam kalian akan aku balaskan." Ucapnya dan setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Didepannya kini terlihat sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan cat putih yang kusam, menandakan bangunan ini sudah berumur lama. Dipandanginya sejenak kertas yang tertera sebuah alamat. Memang ini lah tempat yang benar. Kemudian dia keluar dari mobil lambhorgini nya yang berwarna kuning metalik dan masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

Ruangan ini minim pencahayaan. Sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari 2 buah lampu bohlam. Arah jam 12 dapat dia lihat sebuah tangga dan beberapa sofa di tengah ruang. Dia meneruskan langkah kakinya hingga samar-samar terdengar suara banyak orang. Orang-orang yang tengah melakukan aktivitas. Dibukanya sebuah pintu yang berada di sisi kanannya. Sebuah lorong panjang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ditelusurinya lorong tersebut dan menuruni banyak anak tangga. Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema dan akhirnya sampailah dia ditempat tujuan.

Kali ini bukan tempat gelap yang ada dihadapannya melainkan tempat yang didominasi oleh warna putih dengan banyaknya lampu-lampu yang menerangi. Lebih terlihat seperti sebuah laboratorium, pikirnya. Dapat dilihatnya berbagai macam rifles, shotgun, sniper, dan masih banyak lagi jenis-jenis senjata selundupan yang dipajang di dinding.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata, Karin namanya.

"Hn. Kau sudah beri tahu Orochimaru-sama kalau aku datang kesini?" Gaara bertanya balik.

"Ya. Dia ingin tau untuk apa kau datang kemari. Jadi cepatlah."

Gaara lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan banyak pintu disekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu baja dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ruangan ini sedikit gelap, hanya cahaya yang masuk dari jendela ruangan sebagai satu-satunya penerang. Yang ada didepannya kini terlihat banyak mayat bergeletakan dengan penuh darah. Bau amis darah menguar. Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya seorang berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan stelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan menggenggam sebuah rifles, tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam cerutu.

"Mencari informasi." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah memberimu informasi tentang pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga Corporation itu. Sekarang kau minta informasi apa?" Tanya nya sembari menghisap kembali cerutunya.

"Tentang orang-orang yang pernah membunuh keluargaku. Kurasa kau tau banyak jaringan mafia didunia dan masih ada satu lagi pelaku yang belum aku bunuh." Jawab Gaara dingin dan raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras saat mengingat akan hal itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Ancur ya? saya masih belum bisa bikin cerita yang bagus dan kayaknya deskripsinya minim ;_; ini juga kali pertama Ve bikin fanfic, jadi harap maklum dengan cerita yang masih kaya beginian #plak**

**Oiya, gomen ne buat Neji Fans Club karena Neji saya buat mati disini ._. abis kalo gak ada yang berdarah-darahnya gitu gak seru sih *padahal saya sendirinya takut darah***

**Enaknya dilanjut atau enggak? Semua keputusan ada ditangan readers yang sedia memberikan reviewnya. Segala kritik dan saran yang membangun saya terima dengan baik (No Flame yaaa)**

**Yang terakhir,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please…..**


End file.
